An engine combusts a mixture of fuel and air to generate a mechanical, hydraulic, and/or electrical power output, along with a flow of hot exhaust gases. A turbocharged engine includes one or more turbochargers that are driven by the exhaust gases to compress combustion air entering the engine. By forcing compressed air into the engine, more air becomes available for combustion than could otherwise be drawn into the engine by motion of the engine's pistons. This increased supply of air allows for a corresponding increase in fueling, resulting in increased power output. A turbocharged engine typically produces more power than the same engine without turbocharging.
The air compressed by the turbocharger is also heated by the compressing process. This heat can reduce a density of the air, resulting in less air being forced into the engine during each stroke of the engine's pistons. Accordingly, some turbocharged engines include one or more aftercoolers that cool the charge air before it enters the engine. Cooling the charge air increases its density and the amount of air that enters the engine during each piston stroke.
In some situations, it may be possible for the aftercoolers to overcool the charge air entering the engine. Specifically, at engine startup or during operation at cold ambient conditions, the air may be cooled to a level that no longer supports desired operation. For example, the air could be cooled to a temperature level below which emissions control devices of the engine no longer operate or operate inefficiently. In these situations, it may be desirable to divert the charge air around the aftercooler and directly into the engine.
Historically, a turbocharged engine having an aftercooler was provided with a series of butterfly control valves and/or thermostats that helped to regulate a temperature of the charge air. These multiple butterfly valves and/or thermostats, however, increase a cost and complexity of the associated charge air system, while also reducing a durability of the system.
Another type of valve is disclosed in U.S. Patent 6,484,703 of Bailey that issued on Nov. 26, 2002 (“the '703 patent”). Specifically, the '703 patent discloses a diverter valve having two inlets, two outlets, and a butterfly plate mounted on a pivot shaft. The butterfly plate is movable to any position between a first position and a second position. When the butterfly plate is in the first position, fluid flows from a first of the inlets to a first of the outlets and from a second of the inlets to a second of the outlets. When the butterfly plate is in the second position, fluid flows from the first inlet to the second outlet and from the second inlet to the first outlet. When the butterfly plate is between the first and second positions, fluid from the first and second inlets mix and flow to both of the first and second outlets. The butterfly plate is moved between the different positions by way of an electrical solenoid, based on sensed information regarding the different fluid flows.
Although the valve of the '703 patent may be adequate in some situations, it may lack applicability to charge air systems. In particular, the valve of the '703 patent may not be able to regulate fluid flows between multiple inlets and a single outlet, in addition, the valve may be difficult and/or expensive to fabricate, and require significant torque from the electrical solenoid to move between the different positions when under pressure.
The diverter valve of the present disclosure solves one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems in the art.